/kill @a Incident
The refers to an incident that occurred on Sunday, 2 December 2018 involving QuestionTuesdayFTW and kimilil, with the latter seeking assurance which involves of the OP team (henceforth the UMS Council or the Council). Failure to obtain the assurance and communication breakdown dragged the incident until Wednesday, 5 December. The incident is intertwined with a plot B (see the section The Station). Chronology The Command It was morning of 2 December (kim's time) and he was working on double tracking the Northeast Railway in preparation of the construction of the railway's Deep Blue Line, which ParrotAntics have been pressing him for some time. Less than half an hour into his session, QuestionTuesdayFTW joins the server, probably to act on a report of mob spam somewhere. Less than a minute he was in he issued the fateful /kill @a command (as revealed by server logs), thinking that it would kill mobs but actually killing himself and kimilil. This sent the latter back to his last spawn at Kovansberg, annoying him to the point of quitting. QT quickly apologized for the incident, but kim felt that a simple apology doesn't suffice for what is not a typo mistake but a serious and fundamental lack of understanding of command selectors. He pressed the OPs for an assurance that QT would learn command selectors properly, and would abstain from coming into the server until such time. The thinking was that the OPs would jointly act appropriately and give QT a crash course on command selectors that day. As it turned out, QT was busy with exams and was rushing with quickly dealing with the mob problem, despite his lack of understanding of command selectors. Nothing happened the rest of the day on the surface. Frustrated of this perceived inaction and lack of response of the Council in general, he pressed for the assurance himself on Monday, 3 December by presenting him with a 16-question quiz on command selectors. Parrot, asking kim to return to give input on Far West Express Line's Realgar station which the latter built, was asked back to get QT to answer the quiz beforehand, in order to expediate kim's extraction of this assurance. The added insistence by both kim and Parrot pushed QT into leaving the server. Behind the scenes OPs have initiated correspondence with QT, albeit disconcertedly. To these numerous requests from multiple parties about the preventive action, QT replied that "he will get to it when he's not busy." At the time that kim requested for preventive action to be taken, QT had 3 finals in the span of a week, as well as a job interview that was 4 hours away by transit. Failing to get direct confirmation of technical competence, and acknowledging QT's inexperience with commands in the first place, kim relaxed his strict requirements on Tuesday, 4 December, seeking only for some sort of evidence of clear accountability for both corrective and preventive action, either by QT himself or by the OPs. As QT can't be reached he sought that OPs as a whole should bear responsibility, but no action was taken by the latter that day. On Wednesday, 5 December, continued insistence finally broke ParrotAntics who claimed full responsibility, though for the unrelated station incident (see the section below). Kim refused this self-scapegoating, and prompted NerdieSanders to finally intervene, assuring kim that QT would take the quiz sometime later. Having finally attained the assurance he wanted, kim agreed to end his abstention. Nerdie meanwhile asked for consent from kim to teach QT command selectors after taking the quiz himself. Kim said yes, and Nerdie promptly wrote a guide on command selectors in a blog post. The Station One day prior to the main incident, kimilil was touring his Toto Rosanna line and noticed that the minecart launching mechanism at Sutton Station was altered from his original, experimental design. With this concern at the back of his mind the main incident happened that pushed him to abstain from joining the server until both issues were addressed. He sought to inquire the person who could have altered it to come forth and tell him why he made the alterations. NerdieSanders inquired about the station incident, probing and probably pushing ParrotAntics into guilt. ParrotAntics were doing renovations of the Far West Express Line which crossed over Toto Rosanna Line south of Realgar, and probably convinced himself that his use of WorldEdit somehow caused the station incident. kim, however, had second thoughts that perhaps he himself could be the culprit, with the thinking that the alteration was to standardize the design of the stations to the one used at Realgar Station. He silently dropped his inquiry and focused on the command incident afterwards. Analysis The command incident was taken by kim to instill some form of system to deal with incidents. He outlined the incident as follows: *'Pretense' - Mob spam causes QT to act by issuing /kill commands. *'Root cause' - QT doesn't know command selectors, and didn't check whether it would affect other players currently on the server. *'Corrective action' - QT apologizes to kim. (Nothing else could be done anyway.) *'Preventive action' - QT to either learn command selectors, or to refrain from using it. It was the preventive action that is dragging the incident to four days, as the parties were hesitant to take action on it. Trivia *The incident involving kim's death is satirized in The National Records, where a worker died and the Occupational Safety and Health Commission issued a stop work order. Category:Events